Trials of Leadership
by Sassbrat
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. Rodimua Prime is the new leader of the Autobots. Watch her as she grows and leads the Autobots in battles against the Decepticon and as she battles her own doubt with the help her friends and family. ideas welcomed anytime
1. Chapter 1

_This goes out to everyone that wanted a sequel to Secrets. You got your wish. I want to thank Shizuka Taiyou for her help with this chapter and also her help for coming up with the part of the title of this story._

Chapter 1

The newest leader of the Autobots looked out at crowd of Autobots and Junkions as she said her speech.

"Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian Wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness. Till all are one." The new Prime said as she raised her arm up in the air.

The Prime heard every one chanting 'till all are one.' Before anyone noticed the Autobot leader slipped back into the building that she had come out of. She needed some time alone. Time to think about everything that had happened in the past few days.

The Cybertronian Wars were over and the Decepticons and Unicron were defeated but at a great cost. Optimus Prime gave his life to stop Megatron from taking control of Autobot City on Earth and had passed the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus. A ship on a supply run from one of the moon bases carrying several Autobots had been hijacked by Megatron and his men and Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, and Brawn had been injured so badly that once the ship was found they were put into medical comas so they could heal. Wheeljack and Windcharger had just barely managed to keep from going offline. If it hadn't been for Arcee they would have.

When the surviving Autobots had heard about Unicron and what was happening on Cybertron and the moons Ultra Magnus ordered everyone that wasn't recovering from injuries to board the ships and head for Cybertron. During the boarding of the ships a new group of Decepticons lead by someone called Galvatron. The group of Autobots managed to blast off and headed straight for Cyberton.

One of the ships crashed landed on a weird planet that was governed by strange five headed creatures called Quintesson. That was where the Autobots that landed on the planet found out about Unicron and just who he was.

The group of Autobots managed to escape the planet with the help of a small Autobot who had crashed landed on the planet many years ago. The Autobots and Dinobots took on of the strange ships and headed of to find their fellow teammates. They tracked the signal of the other ship to an strange planet of junk where the other Autobots were fighting the natives. The fighting stopped when the ship carrying the other Autobots landed and somehow the leader decided on helping them fight Unicron.

The Junkions as they were called even repaired Ultra Magnus who had been blasted apart by Galvatron and had taken the Matrix of Leadership for who know why.

The Autobots and their new friend blasted off to Cybertron to get the Matrix back and defeat Unicron. Once the Autobots reached Cybertron they found that the moon bases had been destroyed and Unicron had transformed into a giant transformer and was attacking Cybertron. One of the ships didn't stop for anything as it flew straight into Unicron's optic shattering it into a million pieces. The group of Autobots bailed out of the ship and all but one fell into a strange part of Unicron where they were chased by strange tentacle like devices.

The Autobot that was separated from the other was a young femme who would later take on Galvatron and reclaim the Matrix of Leadership and destroy Unicron leaving only his head to orbit Cybertron. This femme would also become the next leader of the Autobots Rodimua Prime.

Which takes us to where we are now with the newest Prime giving her speech and disappearing in to building.

The newly appointed Rodimua Prime headed to her new quarters softly crying as it finally hit her as to what had happened. So many of her friends were injured and in comas including her father. It was by pure miracle that they could have been saved. But the worst of everything was the death of her lover and leader Optimus Prime which she felt that she was responsible for. She never should have interfered with the battle between Optimus and Megatron. If she didn't Optimus would still be here leading the Autobots victory against Unicron.

Rodimua knew that many Autobots would blame her for the death of their beloved leader and she didn't blame them. It hurt her to think that she was the one that killed Optimus, the one mech that had fought to help her adjust to being a femme when she upgraded to a mech. The mech that was so kind to her and her family. The mech that had won her spark and had fathered two sparklings with her. The mech that was there for her when she lost the twin sparklings. The mech that wanted to bond with her and would wait until she was ready. Now Rodimua wished that she had bonded with her lover.

Rodimua made her way to her quarters and collapsed on the berth with a groan. She was dead tired from the past few days ordeals. She reached over to the radio the Blaster had recorded some songs to. Rodimua turned it to a certain song that reminded her of Optimus.

When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

_[Chorus:]_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

_chorus_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

_[Chorus:]_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be

Rodimua let the tears flow as the song finished playing and curled up into a ball. Every part of her body hurt especially her chassis area from where she was hit by Galvatron when she was in Unicron. She had been hit in the chassis before but the pain only lasted for a moment. The pain that she was feeling was different almost familiar in a way but she couldn't place it. She would have to talk to First Aid in the morning after everyone was repaired and taken care of.

Rodimua grabbed the thermal tarp that was at the edge of her bed and pulled it over her body and drifted into a trouble recharge knowing that the next day would be the first official day of her being leader.

_Next chapter Rodimua starts her first day as Prime and get a shocking surprise. _

The song used is call There You'll be by faith hill.

This story will NOT follow season three exactly but it will have some elements to it from season three.

I have not watch season three is such a long time so I will need help on the episodes that I will do. I know that I will be doing the _Five faces of darkness _to a point and _dark awakening _and _the burden hardest to bear. _

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and alerts and favs this story._

Chapter 2

Rodimua woke up long before her alarm was scheduled to go off. She had a busy day ahead of her and wanted to get started right away. She headed for her wash racks to shower and cry a little bit more. Rodimua knew that as leader of the Autobots she couldn't cry in public for that would not be proper. Once she was done with her shower and crying Rodimua dried herself off and headed out to face the daily trails of being leader.

The first thing on Rodimua's to do list for the day would be check out the damage that Unicron had done to Cybertron and then she would have to appointed a new command staff. It wasn't that she didn't trust Optimus's command staff it was just that she was different than Optimus when it came to leading and she needed as group of bots that she could trust with her life and back her up if she needed it. Then she would go to the med bay and see how the injured were doing as there was quiet a few bots injured and most of them were Junkions.

It was a miracle that the Junkions and some Autobots that were on one of the ships survived with little to no injury. The most serious of the injuries was Ultra Magnus and that was only because he had been blown apart by the new leader of the Decepticons Galvatron.

Rodimua took a deep breath and opened her door as she started her day as the new leader of the Autobots. Surprisingly she wasn't bombarded with every bot under the sun. The only bot that was waiting for her was Kup.

"For once in your life you're life your up early." The old Autobot smiled. He knew that his 'daughter' was hurting from losing her lover and tried to cheer her up.

"As much as I want to sleep in Kup I can't. I have to much to do today." Rodimua smiled back and started to walk down the hallway. But as she started to walk she felt a pain in her chassis and collapsed on the floor in a heap. Kup was by her side in a instant and picked her up and headed straight for the med bay.

Kup was not wasting anytime in getting his new leader to the med bay. Who knows what happened inside Unicron when she was fighting Galvatron. Either way the old security chief wasn't taking any chances with his daughter. He didn't see Rodimua as just the new leader of the Autobots, Kup saw her as his daughter that he raised from a sparkling.

As soon as Kup arrived at the med bay he almost kicked the door open but reframed himself from doing so.

First Aid looked up from his desk when he heard a noise coming from the entrance of his med bay. The young medic saw Kup carrying a whimpering Rodimua in his servos.

"Place her walked on the berth." First Aid motioning to the berth as he got up from the desk and headed over to where Rodimua and Kup were standing.

Kup walked over to the berth and laid his leader on the berth.

"What happened?" The Protectobot medic asked as he grabbed his scanner and walked over to the berth and started to scan his leader.

"Don't know. One moment we were talking and the next she collapsed." The grey mech replied as he watch the medic scan Rodimua.

Several moments later First Aid had finished scanning Rodimua and had discovered the reason for her fainting spell.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Rodimua asked as she laid her head on the berth. Her chassis was throbbing for some unknown reason.

"Well I can tell you that it's not anything dangerous." The pacific Autobot said with a smile.

Rodimua gave First Aid a weird look. Why was he smiling at her when she was in pain?

"What are you smiling about?" Kup asked as he rubbed Rodimua's hand. He had a feeling what First Aid was smiling about but didn't want get his hopes up because of what happened last time.

"It appears that Optimus isn't completely gone." First Aid replied as he put the scanner away. He figured that he should tell his patent what he was talking about.

"Rodimua, you're carrying." First Aid said.

Rodimua's optics went wide at what the medic said and fell into a dead faint.

Kup on the other hand just stood where he was at. He couldn't believe that Rodimua was carrying. First Aid was right about the fact that Optimus was still here in some way.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She not that far along, I say maybe two weeks along." The medic replied.

Kup looked over to his ward with sad optics. So much had happened to her in such a short time. First she had lost her lover and she blamed herself for his death. Now she was leader of the Autobots and carrying the former leader's sparkling. Kup knew that Rodimua would need all the help she could get now and Kup would make sure that she would get from him and her family.

_Next chapter Rodimua comes to grip with her pregnancy and tells her friends about it._

Ideas are welcome anytime. Please be very descriptive when giving me ideas.

I have decided that i'm not going to have the Quintsison in this story, it would be just to confusing for me to write. i will how ever do scenes from some episodes that i fell need to in this story.

thank you so much for understanding.

I would like at least 2 reveiws before uploading the next chapter. Thank and peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and alerts and favs this story. Shizuka taiyou get credit for ideas used and for being my beta reader._

Chapter 3

First Aid watch as the young leader of the Autobots turned in her recharge. The young medic couldn't blame his leader for the way she had reacted when she found out that she was carrying a sparkling. Now more than ever Rodimua was going to need the help of her friends and family.

First Aid heard the door open and looked up to see Springer and Arcee walk in. No doubt they had heard about their sister's fainting spell and wanted to see if she was alright.

"First off Rodimua is fine. There's nothing seriously wrong with her." The medic took the worrying family members.

"Fainting for no reason is not a sign that you're fine." Springer replied crossing his arms over his chassis.

"I have to agree with Springer on that." Arcee said.

"Guys I know that I'm no Ratchet and I don't have the medical experience that he had but I do know when there's something wrong and something not wrong." First Aid told the couple. He didn't take any offense from the way they were treating him as they were used to Ratchet being all gruff.

"Look First Aid something is wrong with Roddi and we want to know what. I mean she's now the leader to the Autobots and not everyone trusts her even after all these years. I know for a fact that some bots think that she purposely got Optimus killed so that she could take over." Springer said as he walked over to the berth where his sister and leader was laying.

"She's carrying." Kup said from behind them causing Springer and Arcee to jump a few feet off the floor.

The two turned around to face their mentor after they had calmed down a bit. "What did you just say?" Arcee asked not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"You heard me. Roddi's in the first stages of carrying. That's why she collapsed." The old grey Autobot said as he walked over to the berth that held his charge. No matter what rank Hot Rod. Kup would always see her as his daughter.

"How far along is she?" Springer asked First Aid. He like his mate was concerned for his leader.

"Not far. I say she's about two maybe three weeks along. I'm going to monitor this sparkling a lot closer than we did with the twins. I don't want her to lose this one." First Aid said as he ran a scanner over Rodimua's chassis to check how the sparkling was doing.

"I do know for certain that Roddi is going to need all the help she can get. The Decepticons are going to have a field day when they find out that Roddi's carrying and may try and hurt her." Kup pointed out.

"Over my offlining body are those creeps going to get anywhere near Rodimua." Springer snarled. He had a duty as the oldest to protect his mate and little sister from harm and he would die trying.

"Whoa Easy there Springer. I know how protective you are of Roddi but you have to remember that she is the new leader of the Autobots and will have duties where she will be in harms way. We can protect her the best we know how by having those we know that are loyal to her." Kup said trying to calm his son down. Springer could be a little hot headed at times especially when it came to keeping Hot Rod and Arcee safe.

"I know for sure that the Dinobots are a group that you can trust. They adored Hot Rod and they told me that they were loyal to Rodimua till they offline. You have my team and I know that the lambo twins will watch out for Rodimua. I can give you a list of those that are loyal to Rodimua in a few days." First Aid said.

"Thanks pal. I knew that we could count on you." Kup said as he placed a hand on the Protectobot's shoulder.

Soft groaning could be heard coming from the berth that Rodimua was laying on. The four Autobots turned around to see the new leader of the Autobots coming out of her deep recharge and sitting up.

"Ohh what hit me?" Rodimua moaned out as she put one of her hands on her helm.

"Roddi what's the last thing that you remember before you passed out?" First Aid asked as he walked over to the berth and pulled out a thermometer and placed the tip of it into Rodimua's neck joint so that he could get a core temperature.

"I could have sworn that you said I was carrying. That wasn't very funny and I'm not laughing one bit." Rodimua said crossing her arms over her chassis.

"Rodimua what I said was the truth. You really are carrying a sparkling. The scans showed that you're about two maybe three weeks along." First Aid said to Rodimua.

The young leader of the Autobots just looked at the new chief medic with confusion. How could she be carrying when she and Optimus had barely been together for hardly more than a month in the past few years.

"How it that possible? I've barely been with Optimus these past few years because of the Decepticons." Rodimua asked.

"That's true but the humans have a saying that it only takes once and you were on Cybertron a few weeks ago before being assigned to Autobot City. That may have been the time that allowed you to become pregnant." First Aid said calmly.

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to lead the Autobots when I'm carrying. I won't be allowed anywhere near the battlefield as long as I'm carrying. I have a duty to the Autobots to lead them when the time comes." Rodimua pointed out.

"You also have a duty to the sparkling that's growing inside of you." Kup told his ward. "Don't worry Roddi we'll figure something out. Even if you have to command the Autobots on the sideline you will lead them somehow."

"Maybe we should bring Ultra Magnus in on this. He does have the most experience when it comes to leading than all of us." First Aid suggested.

"I agree with First Aid. I should get some help with leading the Autobots." Rodimua said getting looks from everyone in the room. "Before you say anything I was planning on making Ultra Magnus my 2IC."

"Alright we'll talk about this more later, right now you have some meetings to attend and some speeches to make." Kup said as he help Rodimua of the berth and steadied her when her feet touched the floor.

"That sounds find but I want at least one of you with her at all times and make sure she takes these." First Aid said as he handed Kup, Springer and Arcee some small purple energon chips that could fit in the palm of their hands. "These chips will keep her energy level up and she won't feel as tired as she normally would without them."

"Thanks for everything First Aid." Rodimua said giving the medic one of her rare smiles that she only gave on special occasions.

"My pleasure Roddi. You can always count on me if you need it." The peaceful medic replied with a smile.

"Come on Rodimua you have a long day ahead of you." Kup said as he escorted the new young leader out of the med bay.

_Next chapter deals with Rodimus leading the Autobots as they find out that she is carrying and the Decepticons make an appearance._

Ideas are greatly need for the next few chapters.

I would like at least 2 reveiws before uploading the next chapter. Thank and peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story, ShiZuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 4

Several weeks had passed since Rodimua found out that she was carrying her late lover's sparkling. Her family was doing their best to make her comfortable and taking some of the weight of being leader off her shoulders.

There had been a scare when Rodimua almost died from wounds inflicted on her by the Decepticons. Galvatron had convinced the Decepticons that the Autobots were to blame for their predicament and that they should fight to regain Cybertron.

Rodimua had been out taking a walk with Grimlock when the Cons attacked and blasted her in the chassis not knowing about the sparkling she was carrying. Grimlock did the best that he could in protecting his leader that he cared about.

The Decepticons retreated when Ultra Magnus, Springer, Arcee and the rest of the Dinobots arrived and blasted the Decepticons.

Arcee went straight over to her sister to see if she was alright. The pink femme grew concerned when she saw smoke coming from Rodimua's chassis. Arcee wasted no time in getting her sister to First Aid. She had a feeling that she scared the gentle medic when she kicked his door down but Arcee had no time to be gentle when the life of her sister and leader were at stake.

"What happened?" First Aid asked as he motioned for Arcee to put Rodimua on one of the tables so that he could examine her and check her injuries.

"The Cons are back in town with a vengeance." Arcee told First Aid as she stood back against the wall out of the way so the Protectobot medic could do his job and she wouldn't be in the way. "I don't think they know about the sparkling for if they did they wouldn't have shot Rodimua in the chassis. Not even Cons are that evil that they would take the life of an innocent sparkling that had nothing to do with the war."

"What do you mean sparkling?" The voice of Ultra Magnus was heard behind Arcee.

The femme turn around and saw Ultra Magnus and several other Autobots looking at her with faces that were a mix of betrayal, hurt and confusion.

"I asked a question Arcee and I want an answer." The 2IC said glaring at the pink femme.

"You can use my office." First Aid said sensing that Arcee needed a place to talk.

Arcee, Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots all went into First Aid's office to talk. Once everyone had crammed themselves into the small office

"Now that everyone is in here do you mind telling us why you mentioned the word sparkling and Rodimua in the same sentence?" Ultra Magnus asked as he glared that Arcee.

"We wanted to keep it a secret for as long as we could but I guess that idea is out the window as the humans say. Rodimua is about six weeks pregnant. We found out that she was carrying the day after she destroyed Unicron. We thought that it would better if only a select few knew about the sparkling. That way Rodimua could lead and not have to worry about being treated like she was invalid. She was going to tell the rest of the Autobots in a few months but now I guess that idea is out of the window." Arcee explained.

"You should have told the command staff right away, that way we could have prevented something like this from happening." Ultra Magnus semi yelled. He was a little upset that he wasn't let in on the fact that his leader was carrying.

"We wanted to but Rodimua told us not to tell anyone. She was afraid of what you and the others would think of her and also that you wouldn't take any orders from her and you would always be protecting her when it was her job to protect you." Springer explained. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you, it's just that she wanted to protect you."

"Rodimua has a lot to learn about being a leader and the first thing is that since she is our leader she better get used to the fact that she will have bodyguards and there are several bots out there that would die for her even if she doesn't believe it." Magnus told Arcee and Springer. He held his hand up to stop Arcee and Springer from talking. "I understand why she wouldn't want to tell me about the sparkling based on what I almost made her do years ago but she did make me 2IC and I do feel the need to know what is going on with my commander. I promise that I won't tell anyone about the sparkling. She'll have to do that on her own but she will have to be careful now that the Decepticons are back and have a new leader who we know nothing about. Galvatron may or may not have the same beliefs as Megatron did when it came to femmes and he may take offense that a femme is leading the Autobots now. We have to make sure that Rodimua is protected at all time. Not just for her sake but also for the sake of her unsparked sparkling. If she has a problem with that then tough. She has to realize that she is responsible for more than just one life."

"We're not saying that Rodimua would ever put her sparkling's life on the line. It just that we feel that she should be watched better and trained how to fight when she carrying her sparkling." Jazz said from his spot somewhere in the middle of the room.

"I agree with Springer. Rodimua is hurting and as leader she can't show it because everyone looks up to her as leader. It will be good for her to know that she has some shoulders to lean on. We have to remember that Rodimua is not Optimus and she has a completely different style of leading. That includes her command staff. It's not that she doesn't trust the old staff, it just that they are from a completely different way of life. Like the Decepticons have a new leader so do we. Things are changing and with that we have to change as well." Kup finally spoke up from his spot by the door. He had come in to the med bay sometime after Ultra Magnus's group had.

"I agree with Kup. We have to face the fact that Rodimua is not Optimus and she has different leadership skills than Optimus. Rodimua had her reasons for not telling us about the sparkling. Now we have to show her that we will follow her no matter what." Ultra Magnus spoke. He would follow Rodimua to the very end. She had gone through a lot in her young life and still followed the Autobot way.

_Next chapter Rodimua tells everyone about the sparkling_

ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews and alerts and favs this story. gillian of arenal get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 5

Rodimua did something that she never thought that she would do. She let out a growl at the suggestion of having bodyguards.

"Rodimua you have to understand that you are a target now. As the new leader of the Autobots you will be targeted by the Decepticons and mostly Galvatron. We want to make sure that you are taken care." Ultra Magnus pointed out. He knew that his young leader was not going to like the idea of bodyguards.

"Are you protecting me or are you protecting our former leader's sparkling that I'm carrying?" Rodimua pointed out. She had told the Autobot troops that she was carrying Optimus's sparkling. The troops had taken the news well. In fact they had taken the news a little to well to the point that they wanted her out of the battles. She was being treated much like when she was Hot Rod and was carrying the twins.

The Autobots present all took a gasp. It was true some of them really only wanted to have Rodimua protected only because she was carrying Optimus's sparkling. Others wanted to have bodyguards because they cared about Rodimua as a leader and as a friend.

"I thought as much." The femme leader of the Autobots said. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room leaving the Autobots staring at her retreating back.

"Well that went well." Arcee pointed out. She was one of the Autobots that wanted Rodimus to have bodyguards but only because she was the leader and not because she was pregnant with Optimus's sparkling.

"I can't believe that some of you would even suggest that reason to have a bodyguard." Springer said. He was not happy with what his teammates wanted to do. They were still treating his sister like she was a Decepticon spy or something.

"Rodimua is trying her best to lead us and how is she supposed to do that when you won't give her a chance to prove herself. Not only does she have to worry about keeping us safe. She has to worry about keeping her sparkling safe. Rodimua has to rely on us to help her lead. How is she supposed to do that when you won't help her." Chromia pointed out. The commander of the femmes would fight for her new leader's right to lead. A part of Chromia wanted to have a bodyguard to protect her and her sparkling but another part of her wanted Rodimua to be able to stand on her own two peds.

"It's not that we don't want to follow her, it's just that we're concerned for her that Galvatron will come after her like Megatron did since he was reformatted from Megatron." Tracks said. He had started to respect Rodimua when she was still Hot Rod. It took some time for him to get to respect Hot Rod after she had revealed herself to be a femme. Tracks at first refused to trust Hot Rod because she didn't trust her team to let them know that she was a femme. He started to trust her when Hot Rod had been asked to join the Decepticons several times and she had told Megatron no. Even when everyone was against her, she still refused to join the Decepticons. That was when Tracks realize that he was being unfair to Hot Rod. He was also one of the Autobots that didn't believe that she was responsible for the death of Optimus. In Track's option Hot Rod did what any Autobot would have done to help their leader. She also fought Galvatron on her own and almost was killed by him. Tracks would stay loyal to Rodimua till the end of his days. Rodimua had his loyalty.

"I'm not saying that she shouldn't have bodyguards but she should have chose them like Optimus did. We have to remember that Rodimua is the same age as Optimus was when he first became Prime. He didn't want any bodyguards either but over time he agreed to have Ironhide be his bodyguard. I think that Rodimua will do the same thing if she is given time." Kup pointed out. He knew from experience that if Rodimua was given time she would see that she did need a bodyguard. He wanted a bodyguard for his 'daughter' too but only because she was leader. Kup knew that Rodimua would never allow anything to harm her sparkling.

"I have something that I want to say." First Aid spoke for the first time since the discussion had stated for the idea of a bodyguard. "Rodimua will always be the first into battle as she is the leader of the Autobots. That is something that we can't stop. But I may have an idea that can protect the sparkling while it's maturing and developing." First Aid said getting everyone that was in the room attention. "I have come up with a type of armor that goes on inside the femme's chassis around the tank area where a sparkling is held. The armor is designed to take beatings and protect the sparkling as with Rodimua's case she is still in the early stages of her pregnancy."

"So you're saying that you have created an aromer that will protect Rodimua's sparkling form harm if she wears it and fights?" Ultra Magnus asked. He didn't like the idea of his carrying leader fighting the Decepticons. But he had a feeling that even though he was on the command staff Rodimua still didn't trust him that much after the fiasco years ago involving making her take a mate.

"Yes Rodimua can fight and still have her sparkling be safe." The young medic said. He cared about Rodimua when she was Hot Rod. She treated him and his fellow gestalt with respect even though they were mostly non combatants.

"Very well since I know that our leader will fight no matter what we say go ahead and talk to her about armor and get it installed as some as possible.

__

Next chapter Galvatron tries to who Rodimua much like Megatron did.

Ideas are **REALLY **needed for the next few chapters. Anything will work. Thanks

I would like At Least 2 reveiws before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Shizuka taiyou get a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 6

First Aid looked over at his sleeping leader. He had just installed the armor that would protect the sparkling from damage if Rodimua would go into battle which the young medic had a feeling she would.

Once he was sure that Rodimua would be alright, First Aid headed over to another part of he medical ward where the victims of the shuttle attack were recovering from their injuries. It was by sheer miracle that they weren't killed. Of all the injuries Ironhide was the worst having been shot at point blank range.

The medic walked over to the berth where Prowl was laying. "You would be so proud of your daughter Prowl. She's doing a great job being the leader of the Autobots. She still has a long way to go before she's completely confident in her leadership abilities but I know for a fact that Optimus wasn't always the great leader that everyone knew him to be. I have faith in Rodimua that she will lead us to victory against the Decepticons. You have my word Prowl that I won't let anything happen to your daughter." First Aid told Prowl unsure if he actually heard what was said.

All of a sudden the alarms rang off signaling that the Decepticons were attacking something. Rodimua was awake in a flash and heading for the door. First Aid was right behind her.

Rodimua set a record pace getting to the command room.

"What's the situation?" Rodimua asked as she ran in the room.

"The Decepticons are standing right outside of the city." Ultra Magnus yelled as showed Rodimua the screen.

Sure enough Galvatron and most of his army was standing at the entrance to Autobot City.

"We don't have time to lose. Let's get out there and take care of them. Autobots roll out." Rodimua said and headed out to take care of the Decepticons. The other Autobots followed her. Most still didn't like that fact that she was fighting when she was carrying.

Once the Autobots reached the entrance the Cons backed off a bit and held up their hands to show that they were not here to fight.

Galvatron took a few steps forward his hands still in the air. After all he just came to talk to the new leader of the Autobots. Which he found out was his former love interest. Only now she posscedd the Matrix of Leadership and now was called Rodimua Prime.

"I come in peace Autobots. I merely wish to talk to your leader about some delicate things alone." Galvatron told the Autobots.

Springer placed himself in front of his sister in a flash. He was at the moment the only bodyguard that Rodimua had allowed and that was only because he would give her space when she need it.

"Springer stop it. I will hear what Galvatron has to say." Rodimua said as she gently pushed her brother out of the way and head towards the Decepticon leader who was walking towards her. Even though she didn't show it Rodimua was scared to death at what Galvatron was planning. She wouldn't hesitate to defend herself if he tried anything.

Galvatron met Rodimua half way. "Thank you for agreeing to talk with me Rodimua." Galvatron couldn't believe how beautiful Rodimua was. In his mind Rodimua was even more beautiful than Hot Rod was. He would have to tread carefully in order to claim her as his own.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Rodimua asked as she keep one optic on the Decepticons and the other one the Decepticon leader that was standing mere inches in front of her.

Ultra Magnus watched as his young leader talked with the very mech that killed Optimus Prime. They had found out that Megatron had been reformatted into Galvatron by Unicron when Rodimua was in Unicron. The Matrix showed her everything in a spilt second just before the Matrix reformatted her into the new Prime.

Springer paced back and forth as he watched his sister talk to the bot that killed Optimus. The triple changer was worried that Galvatron would do something to his sister and he wouldn't be able to get to her in time.

Arcee was the same way as her mate. She was concerned for her sister. Arcee made sure that she was prepared should the Decepticons try anything funny or try and hurt her leader in any way.

The talk went on for over an hour before both of the leaders of the factions turned around and headed back toward their respective teams.

Some of the Autobots were inching for a fight but Rodimua held her had up and stopped them from doing anything other than bringing out their weapons. "Galvatron came here in peace and he will live her in peace. Do I make myself clear?" The red and orange femme said as she glared at certain mechs on her team.

Several helms nodded up and down. They knew not to disobey any orders given by the Prime be they mech or femme.

"Rodimua what did Galvatron want to talk to you about?" Ultra Magnus asked as he walked beside his young friend.

"He wants to discuss some sort of temporary ceasefire. Most of his men are to weak to fight and he wants to have team repaired with out having any interruptions." Rodimua replied. " I told him that I would allow the ceasefire provide that he does not attack any human settlement. He agreed after some deliberations." Rodimua replied. She didn't have to turn around to see that her second in command's face. "Before you say any thing Magnus please to kindly remember that I am NOT Optimus and his way of leading and mine are completely different from each other."

Ultra Magnus nodded his helm. He had forgotten that this was a different Prime and a totally different way of leading. Magnus had no doubt that there was more said between the two leaders but he knew that Rodimua would never endanger the Autobots nor the humans that fell under their protection.

_Next chapter find out what Galvatron said to Rodimua._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews,and favs, and alerts this story. MissCHSparkles get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 7

_Takes place a few days after the last chapter._

Rodimua was in her quarters resting after a long meeting with the human world leaders. Most of the world leaders were not pleased with the fact that a 'woman' so to speak was in charge of Autobot and had demanded that she turn over command to Ultra Magnus.

Rodimua remembered Ultra Magnus coming to her defense saying that she was the leader of the Autobots and the Autobots would follow her into battle anytime. Magnus also told the world leaders that even if they didn't approve of a 'woman' being a leader Rodimua was still in charge of Autobots and if they didn't like it then don't call on the Autobots for any help with the Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus then grabbed Rodimua gently by the arm and left the room. Later he told Rodimua that even though he had some problems with her being leader and carrying at the same time he would never not follow her. He also said that the Matrix chose her and he would die for her.

The world leaders later retracted their comments about Rodimua when they saw the loyalty shown by the Autobots towards their new leader made them realize that she was going to be in charge no matter what they tried to do.

Rodimua was touched by her teammates coming to defend her even when she knew that some of them didn't like the fact that she was Prime but they respected her enough to come to her defense.

Rodimua placed a servo over her chassis as she felt her sparkling start to kick. A day ago she started to grow concerned when she felt the sparkling move and kick so early in the development that she went straight to First Aid to find out what was wrong. First Aid let out a laugh at what she had asked. It turned out that nothing was wrong and that some sparklings start to kick early in the development and that it was completely normal. The young medic gave her some shots that would calm her sparkling down a little bit and allow her to get some rest at night.

The truth of the matter was that Rodimua was concerned about sleeping. She was concerned about the safety of her sparkling when he or she was born. Would she be able to keep the sparkling safe and would she even be around to watch he or she grow up. So many questions plagued her mind that she knew that she was going to make herself sick if she didn't stop worrying.

To make matter worse Galvatron knew about her sparkling. Now she knew that he and his men would never allow harm to a sparkling be they Autobot or Decepticon as they were innocent in this war.

Rodimua mind drifted back to when Galvatron made his appearance and asked to meet with her.

_Flashback_

Rodimua looked Galvatron straight in the face. She was mentally prepared to defend herself should he try anything fishy.

"I just want to talk to you Rodimua Prime." The leader of the Decepticons said as he kept his hand out to show that all he wanted to do was talk.

"What about?"

"First things first I want to wish you congratlations on the news of your sparkling. May it be sparked healthy." Galvatron said ignoring the shock look on Rodimua's face. "I want you to know that neither myself or my men will harm your sparkling. I am not that way."

Rodimua was in a panic. How did Galvatron know about her sparkling? The Autobots had been careful as to not reveal anything about the fact the she was carrying. Then it hit her. Soundwave must've been spying on them.

"Rest assure that I do only want to talk. My men are severally injured and are running low of energon. We have found a way to get energon with out endangering the human populace. I promise you that all I want in a chance to have my men repair so therefore I am offering a cease fire for a least two month. To show my point that I am telling the truth I will allow Soundwave's cassettes to come visit you to make you feel better as I know that you enjoy their company." Galvatron said as he calmed down Rodimua.

Rodimua nodded her helm. She did enjoy Rumble and Frenzy a lot as well as Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage. She did miss hanging around with them. The last time she had seen them was shortly before Megatron had taken control of Cybertron and the fighting had really gotten bad.

"Very well. I will allow you time to repair your men but rest assure that if the Autobots recive any word of Decepticons attacking the humans the ceasefire will be over and we will fight you. Do I make myself clear?" Rodimua asked Galvatron.

"Yes I understand. I want to wish you a safe carrying term and also I want to talk to you about something." Galvatron replied.

"And that is?" Rodimua asked wondering what the Decepticon leader was planning.

"Rodimua you are with out a mate and the father of your child has the joined the Matrix of Allsparks. I would like given time to help you raise your child when you are ready. I would also like to given the chance to become your mate." Galvatron said to Rodimua.

"Before you say anything if we become mates it would mean the end of the war between our factions. Take all the time in the world that you want to decided." With saying that Galvatron turned around and headed back towards his men.

It was true that he wanted to have Rodimua as his mate and knew that one of the ways was to promote peace between the two factions and offer to be a father to her sparkling with deep down he did love sparklings.

_End flashback_

Rodimua didn't know what to do. She wanted her child to have a father but not Galvatron. She also didn't want to even think about mating with Galvatron. But it could end the war. She would have to think about it. All Rodiuma knew was that she didn't know what to do and she couldn't tell no one what was said.

_Next chapter Rodimua encounters a problem with her sparkling._

Ideas would be wonderful as to what could happen to the sparkling. Thank you

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. MissChsparkles is the inspiration behind this chapter and this chapter is dedicated to her. Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for being my beta reader._

**Updates will be a little of the slow side as I have to take care of my grandfather who hurt his back very badly a few days ago.**

Many months had passed since the death of Optimus Prime. Rodimua Prime was still getting used to her new position as Leader of the Autobots and the carrier of Optimus's sparkling.

Most of the time Rodimua had to settle a dispute between some of her men and do regular check-ups with First Aid to make sure that her sparkling was alright. So far nothing was wrong with the sparkling.

Galvatron had been keeping low on his attacks. Most of the time he would come asked the Autobots for energon if the Decepticons were running low.

Rodimua knew that some of the Autobots were against her giving the Cons energon but she had pointed out the as long as they gave the Decepticons the energon needed to survive there would be no battles and no battles meant that there would be no injuries.

Many things weighted on Rodimua as she lead the Autobots. One of them was what Galvatron had said to her many months ago about her being his mate and father to her sparkling. She was considering being the mate of the leader of the Decepticons as it would end the war that had lasted so many years and taken so many lives that didn't need to be lost. But something told her that wasn't the right decision to make. Something told her that everything would be alright if she didn't take Galvatron's offer.

Rodimua was walking through that hallways when she let out a slight scream as she felt pain in her chassis. Why was she having these pains so soon? Her sparkling wasn't due for another month. She gripped the wall as another surge of pain came coursing though her body. She had to get to the med bay and see First Aid. She had already lost two of her sparklings years ago, she wasn't going to lose this one.

Slowly but surely Rodimua mad her way to the med bay. She was only a few feet from the med bay when a surge of pain sharper than any of the others before. The pain was so sharp that it brought her to the floor and she was unable to move.

Rodimua felt something wet between her legs and when she looked down she saw fluid staining her legs. Her 'water' had broke and she was going to have the sparkling sooner then she thought. She tried to stand up but was unable to do that.

Rodimua could do nothing but whimper and cry out as the pain intensified with each second. Luckly Primus was on her side.

Ultra Magnus was walking down the hallway when he heard soft cries coming from just down the hallway. Not knowing what was going on the SIC slowly walked down the hallway to find his friend and leader on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

"Rodimua what's wrong?" Ultra Magnus asked as he kneeled down beside the femme.

"I think that it may be time for the sparkling to be born." Rodimua said through gritted dental plates before letting out a energon curling scream.

Ultra Magnus wasted no time in picking up his friend and getting her to the med bay.

First Aid also wasted no time in getting the equipment needed to deliver a sparkling which was very similar to birthing a human child.

"Place Rodimua on the berth." The medic instructed watching as Ultra Magnus gently placed the femme commander of the Autobots of the berth. "Go get Chromia and Streetwise. Rodimua will be more comfortable if some of her friends are with her."

Ultra Magnus nodded and left the room leaving Rodimua with First Aid.

First Aid picked up a hypo spray filled with some sort of liquid and walked over to Rodimua and tilted her head to the side and placed the hypo to her neck and pressed a button allowing the liquid to enter Rodimua's system.

"I gave you a mild sedative that will take the edge off of the pain. I don't want to completely dull the pain in case something goes wrong which I doubt that something like that will happen." First Aid told his 'sister'.

Rodimua nodded her helm and laid back on the cushioned berth waiting for her brother and family to come and help her though the delivery.

Sometime later Streetwise, Chromia and Arcee barreled though the med bay door and rushed to their sister and friend's side.

Rodimua felt herself be a little calm now that her family was with her but the calm didn't last for long. A sharp body numbing pain surged though her body causing her to scream her vocal processor out and arch her back into the berth. The pain was unbearable. She wanted this thing out of her body now.

"Shh it's alright Roddi. Everything is going to be ok. Just you wait and see." Streetwise whispered to his sister as he grasp her hand in his. Arcee had was on the other side of Rodimua holding her other hand while Chromia was at the head of the berth wiping away coolant off of Rodimua's forehead.

"How the FRAG do you know? Are you the one that sparking right now? I don't think so. So why don't you just keep your mouth shut Streetwise." Rodimua screamed in her brother's face. Another jolt of pain surge through her body as she screamed curses.

Chromia let out a long whistle at the curses her Commander was screaming. Who knew the Rodimua knew those kind of curses.

"If Optimus wasn't dead I'd kill him myself for doing this to me." Rodimua screamed as First Aid told her to push. She gripped her sister and brother's hand so hard that she was sure that she had broken them. If she had broken Streetwise and Arcee's hands they did show it.

Rodimua was glad that her family was with her cause she didn't think that she could do this on her own. Deep down she wished Optimus could be here to see the sparking of his child and she wished that her father could be here with her to welcome his grandchild into the functioning world but he was still in a coma from the day when they lost Optimus.

"Alright Rodimua you have to push one more time and you can see your sparkling. So push." First Aid said as he yelled the last part.

Rodimua gritted her dental plates and pushed with all her might knowing that she would be able to see her sparkling and be able to hold him or her.

"That's it push." First Aid said as he saw the head of the sparkling. "I can see the head. One more push. Come on Hot Rod you can do it." The medic said calling Rodimua by her old name.

Rodimua let out a whine and pushed like First Aid told her to. She knew that soon she would be able to see her child. The child that she and Optimus had created together and the child that Optimus had left for her.

Rodimua gave one last yell and pushed with all her might to get her sparkling out and fell back into the cushioned berth exhausted. The next thing that she heard was the piercing wail of a new spark just booting online for the first time.

"First Aid is my sparkling alright?" Rodimua asked weakly. She prayed to Primus that her sparkling was alright as it was the only thing of Optimus that she had left.

"Give me one moment and I'll tell you." The young medic said.

Chromia petted Rodimua's helm in a comforting manner. "Ya did good kid ya did good." She said giving her young friend a warm smile.

"Congratulations Rodimua it's a healthy mech." First Aid said as he brought a small blanket covered form over to Rodimua. The medic gently handed the small form to his commander.

Rodimua let a large smile come to her face as she held her son. Chromia, Arcee and Streetwise were on each side of her looking at the new sparkling. The first sparkling born in millions of years.

"Oh Primus he looks so much like Optimus." Chromia softly said as she looked at the tiny sparkling in her young friend's arms.

It was true that the sparkling did look a lot like his father as well as a little like his mother. He was red and blue with a little bit of orange. The sparkling had 'wings' on his back just like his mother and a helm also like his mother but the frame was that of Optimus.

Streetwise looked at his new nephew and did something mechs weren't known for. He cooed causing the femmes in the room to look at him weirdly. The Protectobot just gave a shrug and a smile before returning his attention to the sparkling laying in his sister's arms.

Arcee reached down and gently took one of the sparkling's little servos in her hand. The sparkling turned his head towards Arcee and let out a tiny squeak.

"What are you going to name him?" Chromia asked as she looked at the tiny red and blue sparkling.

"Optimus and I talked about names for the twins before we lost them. I want to call my son Orion-One after his father and my mentor." Rodimua said softly as she cuddled her son closer to her chassis. To her Optimus was still here and would always be with her and the proof was sleeping in her arms.

_Next chapter the Autobots welcome the newest Autobot to the team and Galvatron makes an appearance._

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before updating this story. Thanks and peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviews this story, MissCHsparkles and Storyteller 36 get credit for ideas used and based on in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank for being my beta reader_.

Chapter 9

Rodimua let out a small groan as her son started to fuss from not being fed. Quickly walking over to the crib that the Combaticons had made for her when the they had first found out that she was carrying. The Combaticons has somehow snuck their way into Autobot territory to deliver the crib and they left the crib by one of the enterances with a note saying Congratulations.

Rodimua gently picked up the three day old sparkling making sure that the small thermal sheet was wrapped tightly around him. The femme leader of the Autobots then walked over the cabinet that held the special energon that was especially prepared for her son by First Aid.

Rodimua grabbed one of the bottles that was filled with diluted energon and placed the nipple at her son's mouth. Orion greedily sucked and drained the bottle dry. Once Orion was done with his bottle Rodimua placed her son on her shoulder and gently pat his on the back to get the gas in his tank out. After a few moments Orion let out a small burp.

Rodimua then gently laid her son in the transformer's version of a carriage and covered him up with a thermal tarp. Today was the day that Orion would be making his first public appearance.

All of the Autobots were excited that a sparkling had been born and was healthily. Most of the Autobots wanted to see the sparkling right after he was born but First Aid, Chromia and Streetwise backed everyone out of the room in a sparkbeat saying that mother and sparkling needed time to bond with each other. They told the other Autobots that they would be able to see Orion in a few days.

Rodimua walked into the rec room and was immediately surrounded by all the Autobots who wanted a look at the tiny sparkling.

"Oh he so cute."

"He looks just like Optimus."

"I think that he looks more like his mother."

For over ten minutes Orion cooed at by both mechs and femmes alike. He was enjoying the entire time he had all the attention. The little sparkling giggled and cooed as he was the center of attention. One of the mechs in the room reached down and picked him up and cradled him to his chassis.

Orion looked at who was holding him and saw a strange bot that he had never seen before with black and yellow panels sticking out from his helm.

"Hey there little mech." The yellow bot softly said.

Orion let out a squeak and started crying for his mother. He wanted his mother. This stranger was scaring him. Suddenly he felt himself be picked up by familiar hands and felt himself being cradled to a warm chassis.

"Hey little mech. There's no need to be afraid of your Uncle Sunstreaker. He may look scary but all in all he's a big softy." Rodimua cooed to her son while she ignored the some what hurt look coming from Sunstreaker.

Orion started to calm down in his mother's arms. She was calling the scary mech his uncle. What ever that meant the baby robot had no idea. All he knew was that if his mother told him that this strange bot was a friend and was safe.

Over the next few hours Orion was held by every Autobot in the room and several had come from back their shift and headed to the rec room to see the newest edition to the Autobot family.

The one bot that surprised everyone was Mirage when he asked to hold Orion. Many mechs and femmes were shocked at how naturally he was with a sparkling. It was like he had practice or something.

The spy could feel everyone's optics on him. So Mirage turned around careful of the sparkling in his arms. "Before the war I used to take care of the sparklings that lived in my town. For some reason they seemed to like me and wouldn't leave me alone no matter what I did." The Blue mech replied with a shrug.

Rodimua let out a small laugh. She had always knew that there was something about Mirage that he kept hidden from his fellow Autobots.

Seeing that her son was once again getting fussy, Rodimua walked over to Mirage and once again took him into her arms. The way Orion acted around his mother was a sure sign that he was going to be a mama's boy as the human's say.

Rodimua put her son back into his carriage and once again pulled the thermal tarp over him making sure that he was warm. The leader of the Autobots had no doubt that she would be a little over protected of her son and so would the rest of the Autobots. Orion was the first sparkling to be born since Bumblebee and that was over four million years ago. Granted that she wasn't that much older than Bumblebee and was still considered a youngling even though she was a full grown adult by some of the older mechs.

Orion had just fallen into recharge when the alarms sounded. The sparkling had never heard the alarms and they scared him to the point that he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Arcee went over to the carriage and picked up Orion and cradled him to her chassis. "I'll take care of him. You go find out what is going on." Arcee told her sister who nodded her head and headed out of the rec room followed by several of her teammates.

Rodimua arrived at the enteance to Autobot City to find Galvatron waiting for her with something in his servos.

"What are you doing here Galavtron?" Rodimua asked as she prepared her blaster just in case the Decepticon leader tried anything.

"I come offering your son a gift." Galvatron replied as he took a few steps forward and placing a strange box that had something that looked like ears sticking out of it on the ground a few feet away from Rodimua. "Think of it as a peace offering for the time. I want you to know that if we ever go back to fighting that your son will be safe and no harm will come to him as I don't believe in hurting or using sparklings."

Rodimua looked at Galvatron and saw the truth in his optics and realize that a lot of Megaton was still in Galvatron. And that scared her very much. She had to contently fire on Megatron during battles to get to understand that she wasn't interested as she already had someone that cared about her. Now he was offering peace between the Autobots and the Decepticons if she bonded with him and he said he would be a father to her son.

"I shall take my leave now." Galvatron said and gave a sweeping bow to Rodimua and took off into the sky.

Rodimua walked over to the box and opened it. She wasn't about to let anything near her son unless she approved it no matter who it came from. Inside the box was a transformers size version of a turbofox. It seemed harmless enough but she would have First Aid check it out. Right now she had a son return to. Rodimua signaled for a few of her men to come take the box into the City and to First Aid.

_Next chapter Rodimua does some serious thinking about Galvatron offer and something wonderful happens._

Ideas are really NEEDED for the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

_thanks to everyone that reads and reveiws. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta_

Chapter 10

Rodimua watched as her son played with Grimlock's tail. The Dinobot leader looked like he was having a great time playing with Orion. The Dinobots were the perfect babysitters for the little sparkling as even though they were adults the Dinobots were still mentally like a sparkling.

"Grimlock could you to watch Orion for a while? I need to take care of some important business." Rodimua asked as she let out a smile as she saw Orion jump on Swoop's back and let out a squeak.

"Me Grimlock watch Sparkling while you Rodimua go work on your paperwork." Grimlock said with a grin on his face.

Rodimua just glared at her son's favorite babysitters. Somehow they always knew what was going on. That was why Rodimua always gave them more credit than others gave them. Despite having the mentally of a toddler they were smart toddlers.

The femme Prime walked over to her son and picked him up. "I want you to behave for Grimlock and his team while I take care of some things." Rodimua told her son as she brought his face up to hers and rubbed her nose with his.

Orion let out a small squeak as his mother rubbed her nose with his. He loved it when his mother did that. He felt himself being picked up by another set of arms and cradled to a warm chassis.

"Take care of yourself Dinobots and be careful." Rodimua said waving good bye to her son who had just learned to wave.

Rodimua headed straight to her office to finish the mountain of paperwork that had piled up when she was on maternity leave. Ultra Magnus did his best to do what he could but even he couldn't make a dent into anything.

Rodimua knew that she had a duty to the Autobots but she also had a duty to her son. She wasn't going to be a workaholic mother and not spent anytime with her son. That was out of the question. Her son would always be the most important in her life no matter what.

Once Rodimua was in her office and the door was shut, she slid down against the door and started to cry. She was crying about the fact the Orion would only know his father only through the stories that would be told by the fellow Autobots. She cried because her father may never wake up due to the damages he had sustained from Megatron. She cried just because it was the only thing she could control at the moment.

Suddenly her comm started to beep. First Aid's voice came on the line. "Rodimua I need you to come to the med bay right away." The young medic calmly said.

Thinking that something was wrong with the injured Autobots Rodimua ran as fast as she could to the med bay. As she was nearing the med bay she heard a voice that she thought that she would never hear again.

"First Aid I don't care if you are a medic I am fine. I want to see my children now." Prowl's voice was heard through the open door.

"Prowl, you and the others can't leave the med bay just yet. You only just woke up a few moments ago and are still recovering from your injuries. Besides I call your daughter a moment ago. She should be arriving any moment." First Aid said. He held his hand up to show that he wasn't done talking . "One think that I should tell you is that a lot of things have changed. Optimus was killed by Megatron who was injured by Optimus just before he was killed. From what we know Unicron reformatted Megatron into Galvatron and Skywarp and Thundercracker and the Insecticons were reformatted into Cyclonis and Scourge and the Sweeps." First Aid said and began telling the group everything other than the part about Hot Rod becoming the new leader of the Autobots. He wanted to see the look of their faces when Rodimua came through the door. The medic also left out the part about Orion also wanting to see the face of Prowl when he found out that he was a grandfather.

"So who the new Prime?" Ironhide asked wincing a little as he moved his leg a little to hard.

"You'll see." First Aid said with a smirk on his face. "If fact the new Prime is just right outside the door."

Rodimua took that as a sign to go into the med bay. She couldn't wait to see her father and had a feeling that he would be in for quite a shock when he and the others saw her. Rodimua took a deep breath and entered the med bay.

Prowl couldn't believe that he was seeing his daughter after being away from her and her brother for so long. But there was something very different about her. Something that he couldn't place.

"Whoa Roddi did you grow up in the years that we haven't seen you." Ironhide said with a smile.

"I have to agree with Ironhide on this. You do look a little more older and mature than you should." Ratchet pointed out his two cents.

First Aid gave a smile and opened his mouth. "Allow me to introduce to you the new leader of the Autobots, Rodimua Prime." First Aid counted backwards from three and when he reach three all slag broke out.

"_WHAT!"_

Rodimua and First Aid covered there audios receptors and when the yelling was done they check to see if they still had hearing which by some miracle they did.

"Are you say that my daughter who in my optics is barely out of her youngling years is the one that will light our darkest hour and is now the leader of the Autobots?" Prowl said after he somehow managed to find his voice.

"The matrix chose her Prowl. She tried to give back to Magnus but the Matrix refused to budge from her spark chamber. She is the leader of the Autobots and has been doing a great job at it." First Aid said as he stuck up for his 'sister'. The Protectobot knew that Prowl was just concerned for his daughter.

Just then Grimlock came in the med bay with a giggling Orion who was holding the stuff turbofox toy that Galvatron. The four injured Autobots just looked at the sparkling on the Dinobot leader's head. To them it looked like a mini Optimus with a little bit of Hot Rod as well.

"What are you doing her Grimlock? Is Orion ok?" Rodimua asked worried that her son may have done something dumb.

"Me Grimlock thought that you Rodimua would want son to met Prowl and others." The T-rex said as he pluck Orion off his head and walked over to his leader and gave him to his mother.

"SON?"

"Yes my son. Mine and Optimus's sparkling. I found out that I was carrying just after I became Prime. His name is Orion-one after his father and my idol. He was born three weeks ago." Rodimua told the group.

Four jaws hit the floor at the same time. Prowl crashed at the thought of his daughter being both a Prime and a mother and the thought of him being a grandfather. Ratchet just had a huge grin on his face after he got his jaw back in place. Brawn just stared at Orion and Ironhide had one of the biggest grins he could ever had. Not many bots knew this but Ironhide was a big softy for sparklings and younglings. He had practically raised Bumblebee.

"That went well don't ya think First Aid?" Rodimua said as she shifted her son so that he was hanging over her shoulder. She was standing over her father with a frown on her face.

_Next chapter The four injured Autobot settle into a new way of life and Prowl finds out that Galvatron is tryingg to woo his daughter._

Ideas would be wonderful

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review and favs this story. MissCHSparkles and Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter Shizuka Taiyou also gets credit for being my beta._

Chapter 11

Prowl looked at his sleeping grandson with a smile on his face. The former 2nd in command gently trailed his fingers over the tiny helm. He just couldn't believe that he was a grandfather. It seemed like only yesterday that his daughter was just a sparkling and his son was in his first frame. Now Hot Rod was leader of the Autobots and a mother. Streetwise was still a part of a gestalt team and was always playing with Orion.

It was sad that Orion would only know of his father by what others would tell him. But Prowl knew that his grandson would always be surrounded by those that loved him. Bumblebee seemed to adjust to not being the youngest anymore. If fact he was one of Orion's favorite sparkling sitters along with the twins who were never to far away from the sparkling when he was out in the public.

The Dinobots loved playing with Orion and were surprising gentle with the little Autobot and Orion loved them. Prowl remember a time when Swoop took Orion on a little field trip without the permission of Rodimua and she almost had spark failure. Swoop was doing loop de loops with Orion on his back. When the flying Dinobot got back from his little maneuvers Rodimua let him have it. Now Rodimua wasn't mean to Swoop as he didn't think that he was doing anything wrong but femme Prime explained that her son was a little to young to be going on trips without anyone watching him and he was certainly too young to be doing loop de loops. Swoop understood that he was allowed to take Orion on small flying trips as long as someone was watching them.

Prowl was brought out of his musing when he heard tiny clicking noise coming from the crib. He looked down and saw that Orion was awake and wanting a bottle. Prowl figured that he better get his grandson a bottle before he woke Rodimua up who was up half the night with him.

The police car walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a energon bottle and walked back over to the crib and picked up his grandson and cradled him in the crook of one arm and held the bottle in his other. He placed the nipple of the bottle to Orion's mouth and almost right away the little red and blue sparkling began drinking the modified energon.

A few minutes later Orion was done drinking his energon so Prowl placed the sparkling on his shoulder and patted Orion's back causing him to burp.

Prowl turned around to see that Rodimua was still sleeping. It was hard for him to get over the fact that his daughter was leader of the Autobots and had a new name. To him he would always be Hot Rod.

Prowl left a note for Rodimua saying that he had taken Orion out for a drive and would be back in an hour or two. He didn't want to be on the tail end of her anger when she found out that her son was missing and he sure didn't want a repeat of what happened with Swoop. Besides Rodimua needed some time of her own. Prowl could tell that she was wearing her self too thin. Plus it would give him time to bond with his grandson.

Prowl with Orion safely buckled in his own unique car seat that First Aid had made for the sparkling when he went out riding with other Autobots. Rodimua had made it very clear that her son wasn't allowed in any Autobot's alt mode unless he was in the car seat. She didn't care if it cramped their style Orion was not allowed to be driven anywhere unless he had his car seat. If she found out that Orion was ever not in his car seat she would make sure that the Autobot driving him would regret it.

Prowl decided to drive Orion through the a desert that he loved and it was close to the where the Ark was located. Prowl could show Orion how his father and the uncles had come to Earth and where the Dinobots had come into creation.

Prowl let out a laugh at the sight of his grandchild's wide optics at the new sights and sounds. Prowl couldn't help but think just how much the little sparkling was just like his mother in the curious department. Prowl couldn't help but think that Rodimua would get a taste of her own medicine when Orion got older.

Prowl thought back to when he first had met the little sparkling.

_Flashback_

Prowlwoke up to the sound of little feet scampering across the floor and thought that he was still dreaming. Dreaming about when Hot Rod was a sparkling and Streetwise was a first framer youngling.

He onlined his optic only to come face to face with a sparkling that looked an awful lot like Optimus but had Hot Rod's optics.

"I see that you met my son Orion dad."

Prowl turned around and saw Hot Rod only she looked older and more mature than he had last seen her. It was like she was glowing with power and pride when she walked. Then he remember that the Autobots had a new Prime. But there was no way that his daughter was the new Prime.

Rodimua seeing the look on her father's face knew what he was thinking. "Yes dad I am the new leader of the Autobots."

"How is it that you have a son when Optimus is dead." Prowl asked as the sparkling seemed to know that he was his grandfather and played with his fingers.

"I found out that I was carrying just after I became leader of the Autobots. Optimus and I spent a night together about a week before he was killed. That was when Orion was conceived." Rodimua said sadly as the thought of Optimus never knowing that he had a son.

Prowl let out a growl. How dare Optimus get Hot Rod with sparkling and then just die. "If Optimus wasn't dead I would kill him myself. How dare he do that to you."

"Dad he didn't even know I was carrying Orion. Besides I already wished I could bring him back from the dead just to kill him again when I was delivering Orion." Rodimua pointed out.

Prowl than started to realize that he should have been there to help his daughter when she was birthing her son.

Once again Rodimua caught on to what her father was thinking. "Dad you couldn't help it. You were injured very badly that it was a miracle that you survived at all. I had Arcee, Chromia and Streetwise helping me so I wasn't alone. Dad I'm just glad that you and the others are alright and alive. I'm glad that Orion has his grandfather." Rodimua said the last part with tears in her optics. She was just so glad that she had her father there to help her.

Prowl got up off the floor and hugged his daughter. He didn't want to let her go.

_End flashback_

Prowl had moved into the room next to his daughter and had a adjoining door installed that way he could drop in and see and take care of his grandson anytime her wanted.

"Orion if you look outside the window you will see how your father and uncles came to Earth millions of years ago." Prowl told his grandson who was looking out the window with awe.

Prowl slowed down to show Orion what was left of the Ark as it had been destroyed a few years ago by Megatron and his cronies. All that remained was the engines that always stuck out of the mountain.

Prowl saw something head straight towards him and he hit the brakes. Orion let out a scream at the sudden movement. Quickly transforming and grabbing the tiny sparkling Prowl his behind a boulder making sure to keep out of sight from who ever was coming at him.

The figure landed a short ways from the boulder. Prowl got a good look at who it was and it turned out to be Galvatron.

"I know that you are there Autobot. I mean you no harm. You nor the sparkling will not be harmed. I merely wish to talk." The Decepticon leader yelled out.

Prowl didn't know what to do. He knew that he should talk to the new leader of the Decepticons but he couldn't risk Orion's safety. Making sure that Orion was well hidden in the safety of his arms Prowl stepped out. To his surprise Galvatron didn't have any weapons aimed at him.

"Like I said Autobot I only want to talk." The purplish grey mech said.

Prowl narrowed his optics at the Decepticon. There was something about his words that made Prowl trust .him.

"Alright what do you want to talk to me about?" Prowl asked making sure to keep Orion out of view of Galvatron even though he knew that Galvatron knew that he had him.

"I was wondering if you could get your daughter to meet me at this location just to talk." The mech asked.

Prowl once again narrowed his optics. He knew what Galvatron wanted to talk to his daughter about and there was no way he was going to let the pathetic excuse of a mech any where near his daughter.

"If you think for one moment that I'm going to let my daughter anywhere near you, you have another thing coming." Prowl said angrily.

What happened next was a shock to both of mechs. Orion had some how found a rock and threw it at Galvatron hitting him in the middle of the forehead. It was apparent that Orion didn't want the other mech any where near his mother.

"Well we know what her son thinks about you. I will tell you once and only once Galvatron stay away from my daughter." Prowl said in a low monotone voice and walked away from the Decepticon leader.

_Next chapter Rodimua starts to break down with all the stress of leading the Autobots and gets sick._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out

**Updates will be slow as I have to help my grandmother adjust to my grandpa being in a nursing home. Thanks for understanding.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews and favs this story. Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used and for being my beta._

Chapter 12

Several months had passed since Prowl's encounter with Galvatron and for once the Decepticon leader was smart enough not to bug Rodimua. Orion in the meantime had learned to walk and was giving the Autobots hell. Some of the Autobots thought that Orion would be just like Bumblebee when the yellow minibot was a sparkling. Boy were they ever wrong.

Orion would get into things that he wasn't supposed too and decided to play hide and seek with his babysitters. The worst thing that Orion had done was get into Ironhide and Chromia's weapon stash and start playing with one of the blasters. That was the first time the little sparkling had ever gotten a spanking and sent to his room. Ironhide and Chromia began making a safe for all their weapons. They didn't want another repeat of Orion and the blaster.

Rodimua was working in her office trying to catch up on her paperwork. No matter what Rodimua did the stack just kept getting bigger and bigger. Even with Ultra Magnus's help the piles never seemed to get smaller.

Rodimua let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. Orion was being watch by the twins so she didn't have to worry about him. A smile came to her face when he told both Kup and Prowl who she had chosen as Orion's godfathers and godmother.

_Flashback_

"You picked WHO?" Prowl yelled so loud that it caused everyone to in the room to cover their audios.

"You heard me Prowl. I picked them as my son's godfathers." Rodimua replied to her father who looked like he was about to crash.

"Roddi I'm not going to judge you but but why them?" Kup asked still didn't believe that those two were his little grandson's godfathers. The godmother he liked but the godfathers.

"Because they helped me through some of the hardest times in my life and forgave me for lying to them. Plus they would offline before ever letting anything happen to my son. The same with Orion's godmother." Rodimua pointed out.

"Chromia is a great choice for the godmother but I'm still not sure about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe especially Sunstreaker with his personality." Prowl pointed out. It wasn't that he didn't trust his daughter. She had shown to be a great leader and mother. He was just concerned for his grandson's sanity.

"Look whether you like it or not the twins are going to be Orion's godfathers. I trust them with my life and Orion adores them." Rodimua said making her point. Nothing was going to make her change her mind about who she chose to take care of her son in case anything should happen to her. She had made the decision long before Prowl and the others had recovered from their injuries.

"I will abide by your choice Rodimua as I know that Orion will be safe in their care but I had to voice my concerns as you father." Prowl said as he stood straight and saluted Rodimua.

Kup did the same thing showing that he approved on his adopted daughter's choice in guardians for his adopted granson. Orion may not be his grandson by birth but the old grey mech loved the little tyke like he was his own.

_End flashback_

Rodimua smiled at the memory of both her father's expressions when she told them that Sunstreaker and Sidswipe were to look after Orion should anything happen to her. She let out a groan as she knew that she had to get back to the paperwork. All of sudden she felt a sharp pain in her helm. Figuring that it was something to do with all the stress that she was having due to all the work she was doing. But this was something different. Something painful.

Rodimua started to gasp as the pain worsened with each second. The Autobot leader knew that she had to get herself to the med bay and have Ratchet and First Aid check her out. She didn't want to get her son sick any more than needed too. She tried to stand up but as soon as she did Rodimus felt herself get really dizzy. She had to grip her desk to keep from falling over. What was happening to her? Rodimua didn't get a chance to answer as her vision started to blacken. The last thing she remember was the sight of her brother charging into the room and running to her side yelling her name.

Rodimua onlined her optics to see a bright light in her face. She let out a groan as the light moved away from her face.

"Well it's about time that you woke up kid." Ratchet's grumpy voice was heard. "You had us worried sick."

"What happened?" Rodimua asked as her helm exploded with pain.

"Streetwise found you collapsed in your office. He said that he felt something wrong between the bond you to share and rushed to your office right away." Ratchet softly said as he ran a scanner over the femme commander.

Rodimua let Ratchet words sink in and all of a sudden thought of her son for some reason.

"Orion is still with the twins who told him that you have a headache and let me tell you explaining something like that to a sparkling is not fun. Orion wouldn't stop crying until Grimlock picked him up and cradle him." The red and white medic sighed out.

Ratchet was concerned for his friend and leader. What happened in her office should have never happened. Deep down Ratchet was praying to Primus that it was just stress that caused Rodimua to crash.

The medic would have to wait for the test result to come in to confirm his suspicions and the sick feeling he had in his spark. If Rodimua had what he thought she had then she was in for the fight of her life.

"Why don't you get some recharge? I'll wake you when I get the test results back." Ratchet softly told Rodimua.

"Sounds good to me." The red and orange femme replied before leaning back down on the med berth and going into recharge.

Some time later

Ratchet looked at the test results his hands shaking. It wasn't possible. Rodimua had her life ahead of her and deserved to see her son grow up. She just couldn't have Fatal Error.

_Next chapter find out what Fatal Error is and how The Autobots take knowing their leader had it._

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to everyone the reviews and alerts. Shizuka Taiyou get a credit for being my beta and giving me idea for the chapter._

Chapter 13

Ratchet just couldn't believe what he saw. Rodimua was so young. The medic made vow to Primus that he would do everything in his power to help Rodimua defeat the virus that was attacking her. But the hardest thing that Ratchet had to do was tell Rodimua's family that she had Fatal Error and that was not going to be easy.

Streetwise was pacing back and forth outside of the med bay. This was the first time he had ever seen his sister so sick and it scared him to death. The police car hoped that it was just the stress of being leader that caused Roddi to collapse.

The door to the med bay open and revealed Ratchet with a grim look on his face. He looked at Streetwise.

"I need you to go get Kup and the others. What I have to say about Rodimua needs to be said to her entire family. Also make sure that Orion doesn't come in to the med bay." The medic told Streetwise before going back into his med bay.

Streetwise's optics went wide at what Ratchet said. What was wrong with his sister to warrant him getting his sister's adopted family and his father? He knew that the quicker he got his sister's family and his father the quicker he would find out what was wrong with his sister.

Prowl was in his office going over some paperwork that Rodimua had given him. It had seemed that she had gotten some of Optimus's old files and wanted him to go over it being that he was second in command to Optimus. Prowl looked up when he heard the door to his office slide open in a hurry revealing his son who looked like he was in a panic.

"Streetwise what's wrong." Prowl asked seeing the worried look on his son's face.

"Something is wrong with Rodimua. Ratchet wants all of her family to meet at the med bay. Can you tell me where Springer, Arcee and Kup are?" Streetwise asked trying to catch his breath.

"Kup is the the rec room and the other two are in their quarters. I can get Kup and send a message to Springer and Arcee to come to the med bay." The datsun replied already sending the message to Springer and Arcee.

"Thanks dad. Oh one more thing Ratchet told me that Orion wasn't allowed in the med bay until Ratchet said so." Streetwise said as he headed out of the room and back to the med bay.

Prowl did the cybertronian version of paling when his son said that his grandson shouldn't be in the med bay. Just what was wrong with his daughter.

Ten minutes later the group that was called by Ratchet was settled in the med bay. They were worried do to the fact that their friend, daughter and leader was on one of the med berth slightly shivering in her recharge.

"Ratchet what's going on? What's wrong with Rodimua?" Springer asked with worry in his voice.

Ratchet didn't really know how he was going to tell the group what was wrong with their friend but he knew that he had to.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this so I'm just going to show you." Ratchet said and handed everyone a data pad that showed what was wrong with Rodimua.

Several gasps were heard and thuds were heard as the small family read what was on the data pads and dropped them on the ground.

"R-r-ratchet are you sure?" Arcee asked her voice trembling.

"I'm positive. I even triple checked everything. Rodimua had Fatal Error and it to far developed into her system for me to treat. The least that I can do is make it for she not in any pain." The medic said with a sad look on his face.

"Why did you just find out about now and not when she came in for other check ups with First Aid?" Springer asked. He knew that he couldn't blame the young medic for what was going on with his sister.

"Fatal Error can be tricky to find. It can appear at anytime. My guess at what kept it at bay was the Matrix of Leadership." Ratchet told the group of Autobots.

"What's Fatal Error?" A small voice was heard coming from the entrance of the med bay.

The Autobots turned around to see Daniel standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. He had been walking by the med bay when he heard that something was wrong with his best friend.

Ratchet looked at the young human with concern. He knew that Daniel was close to Hot Rod and therefore close to Rodimua. How was he going to tell the child that his best friend was dying.

"Daniel Fatal Error is the Cybertronian version of cancer." Ratchet told Daniel who was starting to cry.

"There is no way that Hot Rod could have cancer. She's the strongest bot that I know." Daniel cried out as he called his best friend by her old name. Daniel refuse to call Rodimua anything but Hot Rod.

"Danny like human cancer it is treatable. I'm doing everything that I can to treat Rodimua and i know that she will not give up without a fight. You have to have faith in her and I'm not going to let her go without a fight." Ratchet assured Daniel who crying a stop a little bit at what Ratchet said but tears were still flowing down his face.

"I know you can cure her Ratchet. You and First Aid are the best." Daniel sobbed out and felt himself be picked up by Arcee who cradled him to her chassis.

"Who gonna tell the rest of the Autobots about Rodimua?" Streetwise asked as he tried not to cry.

"I'll do it since I've had practice when I served under Optimus." Prowl told the group and left the med bay.

Arcee and Springer finally broke down and let the tears flow. Why must their leader and sister suffer so much when she did her best to lead and be a good mother. Was Primus punishing her for what she did in the past?

Prowl in the meantime had called a meeting for everyone to meet in the rec room. Orion was left in the care of Spike and Carly who would make sure the little sparkling would not hear anything about his mother.

All the Autobots were wondering what was going on to warrant all the Autobots to meet in the rec room. They knew it had to do with there leader as some had seen Streetwise carrying her down to the med bay in a hurry.

Prowl entered the room and headed towards the center. When he reached the center he took a deep breath, something that he picked up from the humans.

"I sure that you all heard that something has happened to Rodimua. Well i got the results back from Ratchet and it's not good. Rodimua has Fatal Error and Ratchet is doing all he can to cure her but she may be to far gone." Prowl said sadly as he offlined his optics.

Several gasps were heard at what was said. Rodimua one of the strongest femmes out there had Fatal Error. From what everyone knew about Fatal Error the surviving rate was less than ten percent.

"Ratchet has asked everyone to make sure That Orion doesn't find out that something is wrong with his mother. So it looks like babysitting duties will be increased until further notice." Prowl pointed out.

Everyone nodded their helms. They knew that Rodimua wanted to keep her some safe and not letting him know about her having Fatal Error was one of the way the Autobots could keep the smallest and youngest member of their team safe.

_Next chapter Rodimua finds out that she has Fatal Error and starts to break down._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for beta reading for me._

Chapter 14

Rodimua couldn't believe what Ratchet had just told her. She had Fatal Error and there was nothing Ratchet or First Aid could do to cure her. She did the only thing that someone in her situation would do. She threw a fit.

Ratchet and First Aid hid behind whatever they could find as they saw their leader break down into a fit of rage. Of course the medics couldn't blame her for they would've acted the same way.

"You know I pity anyone that comes through the door right now." First Aid said as he ducked as another piece of his medical equipment went soaring by his head.

"I'd have to agree with you on that kid." Ratchet muttered as he dodge a wrench. He was being to feel how his patients felt when they were at the end of his temper when they did something really stupid.

A short time later the two medic realized that nothing was being thrown and decided to peek over the bench that had protected them from their leader's warpath. What they saw broke their sparks. Streetwise was holding his sister in his arms and rocking her back and forth as she cried into his chassis.

Everyone knew that the siblings were close to each other after finding each other after being separated for so long. Streetwise was always there for his sister when she needed a shoulder to cry on and Rodimua was always listening to her brother about what life was like when he was growing up in Cryus. Even now that Rodimua was the leader of the Autobots she still listened to her brother on how somethings should be. Not that she always took his advice but the point was that she listened to him.

"Shhh Roddi it's going to be okay." Streetwise cooed to his sister who's crying had lessened somewhat but the tears still flowed from her optics.

"I know that I should be braver after everything that had happened to me but this scares me so bad Brother. I don't want my son growing up without knowing her mother. It's bad enough that he doesn't know his father now he won't even get to know his own mother." Rodimua sobbed out as she clutched her brother even harder.

"I can't even begin to know what you feel like or are going through but you have to have faith in Ratchet and First Aid that they can find a way to cure you which I know that they will." The Police car softly told his sister.

"But I have to lead the Autobots and take care of Orion. How can I do that when I'm undergoing treatment for Fatal Error?" Rodimua asked.

"Roddi they'd understand. Father told the rest of the Autobots what's wrong. Orion will be kept out of the loop for as long as we can possibility do that." Streetwise told his sister who seemed to calm down a little bit knowing that her son was going to be taken care of while she was undergoing treatment.

"Thanks Arinie." Rodimua replied using the old Cybertronian word for brother as she hugged her older brother.

"Things may seem impossible but remember when you first revealed yourself to be a femme. Things were hard for a while but everything turned out for the better. Well I know that this isn't the same thing but it is a bad situation and we can hope for the best that everything will turn out ok. We just have to have faith in Primus." Streetwise told his sister.

"You're right. I guess that sometimes even leaders get the blues as Daniel calls them." Rodimua said as she wipe some tears from her eyes.

Streetwise wiped the rest of the tears away with his thumb. He had just found his sister and he wasn't going to lose her to nothing. His sister still had her life ahead of her and he was going to make sure that she would live her full life and see her son grow up into a respectable mech and maybe someday a leader.

"Is is safe to come out?" First Aid asked meekly from his hiding spot behind the bench.

Rodimua let out a giggle and nodded her helm. The two medics carefully came out of their hiding spots and walked over to the berth that Rodimua was on.

"Rodimua I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to help you through this troubling time." Ratchet softly said as he put one of his hands on Rodimua's shoulder.

"Thanks docbot and I'm sorry for destroying your med bay." Rodimua said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it kid. Happens to the best of us." The older of the two medic replied putting a hand on Rodimua's shoulder. "I want you to know that I'm going to do my best in helping you through this. Fatal Error is cureable and even though you are far along with the virus I have faith that you will be able to fight this. you're not a quitter Roddi, you never were in the beginning and you certainlly aren't now."

Rodimua turned to Ratchet and gave him a smile. She knew that he was right about her never giving up and she certainly wasn't going to give up now. She had a son that needed to know his mother and a team to leave. She was going to fight this virus even if it killed her.

_next chapter find out more on Fatal Error._

Ideas need to as what Fatal Error could be about and anything could work as I'm not a computer person at all.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka taiyou and mobileholmes get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Shizuka taiyou gets a thank you for being my beta_

Chapter 15

Weeks had passed since Rodimua was diagnosed with Fatal Error which Ratchet found out was the Cybertronian version of cancer. Just like cancer Rodimua's processor was being attacked daily and Ratchet and First Aid could only do so much to help their leader.

As for Orion, he knew that something was wrong with his mother as she would something have a strange look on her face when she was feeding him and it looked like she was in pain when she slept. Orion knew these thing as he was being taught by Perceptor and Wheeljack when his mother wasn't around to play with him. Also another thing was every day at the same time his mother would go into the med bay and not come out for several hours and when she did she would look very tired. The littlest Autobot wanted to know what was wrong with his mother.

Rodimua let out a slight groan as Ratchet inserted the needle into her forearm and the Antivirus was downloaded into her systems. She had been having these treatments for several weeks and all they did was slow down the virus not cure it.

Rodimua was proud of her team as they had stepped up and helped her with leading the Autobots. Prowl was somewhat in command of the Autobots being that he did have some leadership capabilities seeing as he was 2nd in command under Optimus Prime. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were doing a wonderful job of taking care of Orion.

As for the Decepticons there had been a little trouble with them. They had convinced a leader of a small middle eastern county to join them and give them oil for energon. Rodimua ordered the Autobots to intervene and they had convinced the leader not to join forces with the Decepticons. It was shortly after that Rodimua collapsed into the arms of her brother.

Ratchet had discovered that that the more stress Rodimua was under the more the virus would attack her systems. Therefore Ratchet put her under strict orders that she was not to overexert herself. Which meant that Ratchet had order Rodimua to paperwork duty. Something that Rodimus swore was out to get her.

Ratchet wasn't about to give up on his young friend. He would find a way to cure Rodimua of Fatal Error as there was a 1 in 10 chance of her surviving and he was going to make sure that she was in that 1 percent. Rodimua had over come many challenges in her young life and the chief medic knew that she would fight this attempt on her life with everything she had.

Several hours later.

Ratchet looked over at his leader to find her sound asleep on the berth. The medic pulled out a thermal tarp and draped it over the recharging femme. The medic had just gotten Rodimua's results back and they didn't look good. The virus was attacking Rodimua's systems faster than he thought it would. By his calculations his leader had year maybe less to live. But Ratchet was bound and determined to rid his young leader of the virus that plagued her. He had two of his leaders die before their time and he wasn't going to see his current leader die before her time. Ratchet took one last look at his young commander and went back to what he was doing.

Rodimua in the meantime was dreaming during her trouble slumber. She was dreaming about Optimus.

_Dreamscape _

Hot Rod let out a laugh as she watched Optimus make a fool of himself. The mighty leader of the Autobots was dancing on the floor of the rec room in front of some of the human ambassadors.

It turned out some of the ambassadors had asked Optimus to dance as was their tradition for the hosting leader to start a party with a dance which was exactly what he was doing.

Every Autobot was laughing or trying to hold in their laughs as they watch their leader do something that looked like a jig in front of everyone.

Optimus was a noble and fair leader but a dancer he was not. But the ambassadors were impressed with the effort that he did.

Optimus's dancing only lasted a few minutes before another song started to play. This time it was a slow song and Optimus walked over to Hot Rod and grabbed her and pulled her out onto the dance floor for the dance. The ambassadors knew that Hot Rod was Optimus's girlfriend so they knew that he wasn't asking some random femme onto the dance floor.

All of the Autobots had their mates on the floor dancing. Arcee and Springer were having the time of their lives as they slow danced close to each other. Ironhide and Chromia had left the room some time ago and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what they were doing as they were as bad as Optimus and Hot Rod when they got in the mood. Ratchet and Moonracer were sitting down at one of the table's talking about something. Techa and Wheeljack were also on the floor dancing to the music. The two had bonded not to long ago and were enjoying life a bonded couple. Firestar was busy chatting with Streetwise who she had grown fond of and kinda liked.

The party went on to the late hours into the night. Many of the ambassadors decided to retire to their rooms as did many of the Autobots. Optimus and Hot Rod were some of them.

When the two got to their shared quarters they went straight to their berth and laid down. Both Autobots were so tired that they barely could keep their optics opened. Hot Rod laid her head on Optimus's chassis like she always did when they slept.

"You know today was the first time I've ever seen you dance like that." Hot Rod softly said.

"I must admit that was a interesting experience but it was nice to see everyone having fun. Also it looks like Firestar is getting close to your brother." Optimus said as he trailed his servo down his lover's back.

"I know. Something tells me that I'm going to have a sister in law as the humans say soon." Hot Rod replied as she snuggled closer into Optimus's embrace.

"If that is so than I will gladly bless their union." Optimus replied. "Now let us get some sleep for we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With saying that the two Autobots drifted into recharge while in each others arms.

_End Dream_

Hot Rod woke up from her recharge with tears in her optics. The dream she just had was one of the last times she and Optimus had been together before Megatron took over Cybertron and they were forced to separate for months at a time. The dream had given Hot Rod a new look on life and she knew that she just couldn't give up no matter what and she wouldn't.

_Next chapter things take a turn for the worse and a face from the past comes back._

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

_I want to wish all of my readers a Happy Easter or what ever else you celebrate this Sunday._


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou gets credit for her ideas in this chapter and for being my beta._

Chapter 16

Six months had passed since Rodimua was diagnosed with Fatal Error and things were not looking good. Many times Rodimua had to be placed in the med bay for compilations with the virus. Ratchet was afraid that they were going to lose the young leader of the Autobots.

Orion had been told what was wrong with his mother after he had sneaked away from his babysitters. The sparkling had somehow made his way to the med bay when his mother was undergoing a treatment. The little sparkling thought that Ratchet was hurting his mother and attacked the chief medic by biting and clawing him. It took Rodimua several minutes to get her son calmed down before she explained to him that she had a virus that was hurting her and Ratchet was trying to cure her.

Orion looked at Ratchet with a guilty look on his face. He felt bad that he thought that one of hid favorite caretakers was hurting his mother when all he was doing was trying to make her better.

Ratchet seeing the look on the sparkling's face knew that he had to say something. "Hey don't worry about it little spark. You were doing what any son would do for his mother and that's protecting her." Ratchet told Orion as he petted the sparkling's helm and earned a chirp from him.

"Now that we have that all sorted out. Why don't you go play with those crazy uncles of yours." Ratchet told Orion as he sent out a commutation to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who he knew were going crazy with worry searching for the youngest member of the Autobots.

The twins headed straight for the med bay once Ratchet commed them. They didn't know how they could have lost track of Orion but one moment he was playing with his blocks and the next he was gone. They searched the entire base for the sparkling and never thought to look in the med bay.

Ratchet waved goodbye to the tiny sparkling and went back to administering the anti virus to Hot Rod who was fighting to say awake. The medic knew that lately Rodimua had a hard time staying awake with everything that was happening to her.

"Get some sleep Roddi. You need it. I'll wake you when your treatment is done." Ratchet said with a smile.

Rodimua let a weak smile come to her face as she laid down on the berth and went into recharge.

Once he was sure that Rodimua was sound asleep Ratchet let out a sigh. The virus was attacking her systems faster then the anti virus could fight it. They were going to lose Rodimua soon and there was nothing the medics or the Autobots could do about it.

Several hours later Ultra Magnus and Rodimua's chief of staff were all crowded in the med bay. Everyone knew that there was going to be some talk about their leader. They knew this based on the way Rodimua was shivering even with several blankets on her.

Ratchet cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I'm afraid that we are losing Rodimua and there is nothing that I can do for her." The medic said sadly. Over the years he had grown close to Hot Rod when she was a sparkling as still couldn't believe the he missed the face that the Sparkling that Kup had brought in to get a check up all those stellar cycles ago was femme and now the dying leader of the Autobots.

"I think that only reason she held on this long was because of the Matrix giving her energy to survive."

"There has to be something you can do Ratchet. You're one of the best medics on Cybertron before the Great War." Streetwise pointed out. He didn't want to lose his sister.

"I tried everything and nothing works. The best that I did was slow down the virus and buy her more time but even that has it limitations." The Ambulance replied. "I sorry to say but we need to think about choosing a new leader. I talk with Rodimua and she told me who she wanted to take over for her when she passes on." Ratchet said as he turned to the group of Autobots, his optics on a certain mech.

The certain mech tried to look everywhere but at Ratchet but somehow he couldn't escape the gaze of the medic bot.

"She can't be serious!" Said the mech. "I held the Matrix once and look what happened. She needs to choose someone better than me."

"Ultra Magnus despite what had happened in the past you are the best choice for leader. Rodimua told me that you are the best choice for leader and she will be turning the Matrix over to you soon." Prowl told Ultra Magnus who looked scared for some reason.

"B-b-but."

"No buts Magnus you will be the new leader of the Autobots." The former 2nd in command replied.

Before Ultra Magnus could say anything else the monitor that keep check of Rodimus's life signs started to beep. Rodimua was flat lining. Ratchet rushed over to the med berth that held his leader and work to get her stabilized. He booted everyone but Streetwise and Prowl out of the room he worked on saving Rodimua's life

Streetwise and Prowl stood off in a corner as they watch Ratchet do his magic in trying to save their sister and daughter.

Rodimua in the meantime was in her own little world as her body fought for life. Inside of her mind Rodimua was surrounded by a field of flowers and trees. For some reason she felt safe and secure in the field.

Rodimus felt someone put their arms around her waist. The embrace felt so familiar that Rodimua turned her helm to see who what hugging her. She got the surprise of her life when she saw who it was hugging her.

Optimus was standing right behind her with a smile on his face. He was all shined and polished.

Rodimua leaned into the hold as she enjoyed the feeling of being in her mates arms again.

"I missed you so much Optimus." Rodimua sobbed out.

"I know love but I've been keeping a optic on you and our son." The red and blue semi replied as he pulled his lover closer.

"I want to stay here with you but I have to lead the Autobots until my offlining. I have a sparkling that needs his mother." Rodimua softly said as she continued to lean into Optimus's embrace.

"I know that you have to go back. Primus has offered me a chance to go back. That's if you still want me." Optimus asked as he place a tender kiss on the back of Rodimua's helm.

"Want you? Of course I would still want you. You're everything to me." Rodimua cried out as she hugged her lover even harder.

"Then come back to the Autobots. They need a leader and Thanks to Primus I will be able to return to you." Optimus replied softly.

Rodimua looked at Optimus and wonder what he was talking about when all of a sudden she felt her self go back into her body.

"She's coming back." Ratchet's voice could be heard in her audios. He sounded happy for some reason.

Rodimua onlined her Optics and saw the happy faces of her Ratcher and her brother and father.

"Roddi you're alright." Streetwise yelled as he hugged his little sister.

"What happened?" Rodimua asked as she held her helm.

"You crashed on us and we almost lost you." Ratchet replied as he scaned Rodimua for anything that could have caused her to crash.

Suddenly a light appeared in the med bay. Streetwise stood in front of his sister to protect her. after a few moments the light began to fade and a figure started to appear. You couldn't see who the figure was right away but after the light faded the figure stated to take shape.

Everyone looked at the shape and stood where they were in shocked. The figure was non other than Optimus Prime.

_Next Chapter is the final chapter of Trials of leadership. OPtimus has return and find out how he returned._

_Ideas are still welcomed_

_reviews would be wonderful. thanks and peace out._


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to every one the read, reviewed, alert and faved this story. Shizuka taiyou and __Optimus' girl gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. shizuka taiyou also gets a thank you for being my beta._

Chapter 17

The Autobots that were in the med bay all felt as if they were going to crash. Well Prowl did crash the second he saw his former leader just appear out of no where.

"O-o-optimus?" Ratchet asked as he wiped his optics to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"It's me old friend." The respected former leader of the Autobots replied.

Rodimua tried getting of the med berth but was pushed back down by her lover. Once Rodimua was back on the med berth Optimus sat down at the edge of the berth.

"How is this possible?" First Aid asked. "I saw your body with my own optics."

"Primus works in mysterious ways. Once I passed on the Matrix to Ultra Magnus and saw Hot Rod catch it I knew that Hot Rod would be the next leader of the Autobots as there was always something about Hot Rod that made her special as only when I was dying did I realize just how special she was." Optimus said with smile as looked at Rodimua. He started to speak again after taking a moment break. "I remember my spark leaving my body and floating around for a while. I don't know how much time past but I was able to watch over Hot Rod and our son and was somehow allowed to be in the same room when he was sparked. Somehow I was allowed to be near Hot Rod when ever she needed some comfort or when she was having a hard time."

"I can remember Rodimua telling us that she felt a presence in the room with her several times when she had to speak with the world leaders." Streetwise pointed out.

"Yes that was me. I was never far from her when she needed a hand so to speak." Optimus said as he grasped his lover's hand and intwined their fingers together.

"But that doesn't explain how you can back to life." Ratchet said as he tried waking Prowl who was still out like a light.

"All I remember is that I saw a bright light and then a figure appeared and spoke to me. I could tell the voice was male and he told me that I was needed on the planet Earth more than in the Allspark." Optimus told his former teammates.

"Primus must have sent you back for some reason." Prowl said as he finally came online. He couldn't belive that his commander was alive.

"I have to agree with Prowl on that." Ratchet responded.

Before Optimus could say anything the medbay door bursted open and several Autobots came rushing in. Almost all of them let out a scream when they saw who was sitting on the med berth.

Everyone in the med bay covered their audio receptors as their friends screamed their vocal processor out as they saw Optimus alive and well.

Ratchet had enough of the screaming that could wake the dead of Cybertron so he banged one of his servos on the med bay that Prowl was once on. The banging caused everyone to stop screaming and look at the chief medic. "All you glitchs stop screaming and yelling this instant. You're not imaging any thing. Optimus Prime is back from the dead." Ratchet yelled as he tried to calm the horded of still slightly screaming Autobots.

"H-h-how is this possible?" Someone asked.

"Primus works in mysterious way. He allowed me to come back and I think that I'm here to stay." Optimus replied to his fellow Autobots.

The next several hours were set to more Autobots screaming as well as some of the Decepticons when they saw the once dead Prime rush out into the battle field. Once the battle was over Optimus went back to Autobot City and began explaing what had happpened. Many could not belive what was happening but the Autobots knew that Optimus was telling the truth. Every Autobot was glad that Optimus was back. They were glad that he was back so that Rodimua could work on getting better.

Orion had finally met his father for the first time and at first the tiny sparkling was scared of his father as he was a strange mech and his mother always told him to stay away from strange mechs. When his mother had told him that this huge mech was his father something told him that he could trust the mech. Orion was surprize at how gentle the bot known as his father was. His father cooed and click at him showing Orion that he had some expereince with sparkling. Unknown to Orion Optimus and his command staff had raised Bumblebee since he was found as a first framer in the ruins of the youth sector that the yellow minibot lived in. So Optimus did have some expereince with sparklings.

Once Orion had settled down he curled up in his father's arms and went to sleep. Optimus could tell that his son would be a great leader in the future given the right training and guidance from his fellow Autobots.

Several hours had passed since Optimus first held his son who was recharging in his little crib. Optimus trailed his fingertips over his son's tiny back. He was proud of Hot Rod and the way she raised him. Optimus knew that his son would grow up not learning hate any one no matter the faction. Now if only his son woud have a mother to teach him.

Rodimua was still fighting Fatal Error and it looked like that she was losing her battle. Optimus wished that there was something that he could do to help his lover with the pain and suffering. Orion deserved to have a mother in his life just like he deserved to have a father. It was because of the Matrix that Rodimua had lasted so long.

Optimus got a idea that just may have save Rodimua life. He only hoped that it worked. Optimus quickly headed to the med bay where Rodimua was undergoing a treatment for Fatal Error after he called for Chromia to look after Orion. He was right when he thought that Rodimua would be in the med bay. Only she wasn't undergoing treatment. Rodimua was on her death bed.

Optimus rushed over to the med berth and quickly took his lover into his arms and cradled her to his chassis.

Ratchet walked over and placed a servo on Optimus's shoulder. "I've done everything I could think of to save her but there is nothing more than I can do. It's only because of the Matrix that she lasted this long." Ratchet said sadly.

"Maybe there is something that we can do to save her." Optimus looked at Ratchet who looked at his leader with sad optics. "I read somewhere that a spark merge just may cure Fatal Error. I'm willing to try that and save Rodimua. My son deserves his mother."

"As a medic I have my doubts but at a friend I say go for it. Rodimua told me that she regretted not being able to bond with you when she had the chance." Ratchet pointed out knowing how much Rodimua missed Optimus.

Optimus gave Ratchet a nodded and gently lower Rodimua down on her back on the med berth and he climbed on top of her and opened his chassis to reveal his spark.

As if she knew what was happening Rodimua used what little strength she had left opened her chassis and also revealed her spark.

Optimus lowered himself down and pressed his spark together with Rodimua's spark. Optimus saw everything that his lover had to go through growing up and when she became Prime. He saw how some Autobots belived that she killed him just to take over as leader of the Autobots. He saw her lead the Autobots against the Decepticons and reject Galvatron's offer to be his mate. He saw many things in his young lover's life but not made him more proud than when she fully accepted her spot as leader of the Autobots.

Rodimua also saw many things in her lover's life. She saw him as Orion Pax a dock worker and his girlfriend Ariel and best friend Dion. Rodimua knew that all three of them would become leaders in their own rights. Orion Pax would become Optimus Prime, Ariel would become Elita-one and Dion would become Ultra Magnus. She saw Optimus also have a hard time with being leader of the Autobot. She saw and felt Optimus greive for the death of his beloved Elita. Rodimua felt the love as Optimus realized that he was in love with Hot Rod and wanted her to be his mate.

The two felt the love they had for each other and knew that they would be together forever. After the bonding both leaders fell into a comfortable recharge in each others arms.

Hours passed and both Rodimua and Optimus woke from their recharge feeling like they had never felt in their lives. Rodimua realized that she felt better than she had in a long time. She looked up and saw Ratchet with a smile on his face.

"Well it looks like Optimus was right about a bonding would cure you of Fatal Error. There is no traces of Fatal Error in any of your systems." The grumpy medic said with a smile.

Optimus just looked at his new mate with a smile knowing that she was going to be alright. He heard the slight chripping coming from the door and looked over to see his son smiling. He waved his hand showing his son that he could come over and join his mother and him.

Orion ran as fast as his little legs could take him and climb up on the med berth and laid on his mother's chassis.

Ratchet looked at the happy couple with a rare smile on his face. He knew that the happy family would be in for some hard times but Ratchet knew that with family nothing could go wrong.

THE END

I would like to know what you readers think of the story.

**Thank you to everyone who likes this story and has been there since the begining. Shizuka Taiyou get a major thank you for being my beta reader. as of the posting of this final chapter I have 2,551 hits and 45 reviews. Once again thank you for everything my lovely readers. This is Sassbrat saying Peace out and until next time.**


	18. author's note

To all my readers on all my stories.

I need some help for the next story that i'm going to do. what i need are names for some of the charaters. the names can be anything and what i'm looking for is names based on the Elements or mythgial creature. the names will go to the guardians of the planet of meria. i cant really tell you anymore with out spoiling the story.

PM me please with your names.

thanks so much.

sassbrat


End file.
